. The 1990 report of the National Research Council recommends that science education in grades K-12 should a) incorporate current conceptual understanding and new subject matter, b) help students appreciate and understand the role of biotechnology and its impact on their lives, c) enable students to understand how to lead healthy lives through a knowledge of how their bodies work and can be abused, and d) apply the methods of scientific observations and evaluation in decision making. The Council recommends that science at the middle/junior high school level meet the needs and interest of early adolescents and that links should be forged between middle school health science courses and the life science course. The goal of this proposal is to enhance health science education for middle/junior high school students in southwest Ohio by incorporating the suggestions of the National Research Council. For this goal to be met, the teachers who implement the health science curricula must be involved early in the curriculum process for change to have a lasting impact on the hundreds of students they will instruct each year. Links between the student's health sciences courses, their life science courses and the activities in their lives are not possible if teachers do not possess the latest scientific knowledge, classroom materials, and appropriate pedagogical skills to deliver state of the art instruction in the health sciences. The primary vehicle utilized to meet the project goal will be four, one-week long summer institutes offered over a three year period. The institutes are designed specifically for middle/junior high teachers. They will include classroom work, visits to health science industries and agencies, and laboratory experiences to improve the scientific knowledge base of middle/junior high school teachers (grades 6-9) in the health sciences and to assist them in the integration of current health concepts into existing course content. In addition, the project will establish health partnerships among scientists, teachers, local community programs and organizations for communication and disseminations of project information and materials. Individual teacher consultations and group follow-ups during the academic year will help ensure effective implementation of institute information and provide information for a summary evaluation. The topics addressed in the institute will be addictive drugs, community resources in the health sciences, animal research and human responsibility, and updating genetic technology as well as suggestions and assistance with pedagogy, curriculum development and integration. There will be eight Miami University scientists, nearly 20 consultants from industry and community organizations, and 8 master teachers who will plan and deliver scientific and pedagogical knowledge and skills throughout the duration of the project. Over a three year period, 120 teachers from six local school districts, 15 locals and 15 non-public schools in Hamilton County will participate in the summer institutes offered at Miami University. They will earn a $40/day stipend for each institute attended, receive full fee waivers, and $100 of classroom materials to use in their district. Miami University has committed a significant cost-sharing for this project.